Rating Game: Big Brother
Liam: Hey Viewers, I have decided to make another season of ARG! But this time it is Big Brother style! With POV and HOH challenges! And we have the Million bucks ready to give to the winner! So, Lets continue S2 of ARG!!! Rules: #If someone is Inactive for 4 HOH Challenges, They will be Auto-evicted. #But if i know about you inactivity you will be excused. #When someone is Auto-Evicted, Someone might replace them. #Raging also won't be tolerated #Do not edit the elimination Table without my permission #Don't complain about elimination. #Make the show interesting with Drama and plots, So its funnier for the readers and not Boring #If your HOH You cannot also be POV :( #HAVE FUN!! XD The Housemates: (SIGN UPS CLOSED) (If You want a nickname, Put it next to your name) #XrosHearts #MRace2010 (Call me Race...oh cool, small text :D) #Misterunknown (Call me unknown) #LinsdayxJustin #Stars&Straps20 #Tikkibikki #CaptainSparklez13 #TrentFan (TF) #ReisenMoon (Call me Twilight) #Franky494 #OrangeBirdMaster2 (Wanna be called Orange) #Berryleaf (Leafy) #LightningandDakotaFan6 (Jordan duh! :P) #Russelrules44 #Sunsummer7 There will be a debuter, so if you wanna have a shot at joining put you sig here! :D #Natedog14 (Nate, if you dont mind :P) #Zannabanna #BlazeHead 51 (time to forgive and forget. :) Games: Once a week a certain game will be used to entertain the house, Also with prizes available. #The Shopping Task #The Ball Challenge #The Random Eating Contest #The Daring Contest Elimination Table Week 1: The Lounge: (Chat) Liam Announcer Box: Welcome Housemates to Rating Game: Big Brother. You may chat until the first HOH Challenge Tikki: Hi guys! Sun: Hey. Orange: I can't believe I qualified for Part 2! Unknown: Part 2 came out of nowhere... Race: Sorry guys for not saying it, but Liam didn't want me to :P. (CONF) So nice i made it through here :D (END CONF) Franky: Hi, I'm happy to be here, (Please TRY '''to make challenges long-ish so I have a chance on winning as I'm in Englnad) '''L.A.B: The HOH Challenge starts at 8PM UK Time (9PM in Italy and Germany. Depending on where you live 2-3PM in America) Franky: Yay, I can be active Jordan: OMG Hi! :P Race: I'm here then. READY TO ROLL....isn't it a quote from somewhere? I don't really remember :P The HOH Challenge: LAB: Okay, Housemates. The challenge is to make a chillout room for yourself. The best one gets HOH power this episode. Also they get to keep their chillout room! Have fun! (More lines, Better Quality. There is no limit on lines, just make the better quality one ;P) Orange: *starts to put up the walls* 1/6 Race: *puts walls* (1/6) Franky: *;Puts up Walls* (1/4) Tikki: *wallpapers walls* Orange: *puts up walls* 2/6 Unknown: *puts up walls* Franky: *Puts up walls (2/4) Race: *walls* (2/6) Tikki: *carpets floor* Orange: *puts up walls* 3/6 Unknown: *puts up walls* Franky: *Puts up walls* (3/4) Orange: *puts up walls* 4/6 Tikki: *pulls in sofa* Franky: *Puts up walls* (4/4) Orange: *puts up walls* 5/6 Jordan: *Pulls in stand for TV* Orange: *finishes putting walls* 6/6 Tikki: *brings in tv* Franky: *Builds a king-size water bed* (1/3) Jordan: *Places it on the stand and plugs it into the sockets* Orange: *starts putting orange wallpaper* 1/2 Tikki: *brings in coffee table* Franky: *Adds water to water bed* (2/3) Orange: *puts orange wall paper* 2/2 Twilight: *decorates room* (1) Xros: *Puts up walls* Tikki: *Adds side table* Franky: *Finishes water be (3) Orange: *puts TV stand* 1/1 Race: *walls* (3/6) Orange: *carries TV to TV stand* 1/3 Race: *walls (4/6) Orange: *carries TV to TV stand* 2/3 Race: *walls* (5/6) Orange: *puts TV on TV stand* 3/3 Race: *walls are made of quartz* (6/6) Orange: *starts to put couch* 1/3 Race: *puts a red matrimonial bed* (1/2) Orange: *keeps trying to put couch* 2/3 Race: *puts a red matrimonial bed* (2/2) Orange: *puts coach* 3/3 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 1/3 Orange: *starts to put a orange leather comfortable bed* 1/5 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 2/3 Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 2/5 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 3/3 Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 3/5 Race: *puts drawer* (sadly have to end this here for today, cause I need to go) Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 4/5 Leafy: *pulls out tv* (1/3) Franky: *Adds an arcade* (1/4) Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 1/4 Orange:*finishes putting an orange leather comfortable bed* 5/5 Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 2/4 Franky: *Adds arcade* (2/4) TF: *Adds water bed* 1/3 Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 3/4 Franky: *Adds arcade* (3/4) TF: *Adds water bed* 2/3 Franky: *Adds a bowling alley to the arcade (4) Liam: Woah! Okay, The winner of the HOH challenge is........ Orange!! Congrats! I also have another announcement. Due to a recent servey, HOH challenges are actual challenges, Whereas POV challenges will be Ratings!! :D So, Orange, Who are you nominating for eviction this week? Orange: Russel and LxJ, I didn't see them do the challenge The POV Challenge: Liam: Okay, The POV Rating this week is........... Emoticons XD. I will rate Emoticons, So just pick which one you think will win! XD Tikki: O_O (obvious one) Unknown: This is one on the TD wiki I think it is *fyou* (no one take this personally) Race: ¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ (thiz one) Liam: Oh, You also have till 9PM UK Time. (10PM in italy and Germany, 2PM-4PM in America, again Depending) Franky: \ / \ /^\ ) //^\\ ( // \\ ) // \\ __ // \\ |=^| // _ \\ __|= |__// (+) \\ /LLLLLLL// ~ \\ /LLLLLLL// \\ /LLLLLLL// \\ /LLLLLLL// |~[|]~| |~[|]~| \\ ^| [|] // | [|] | | [|] | \\ | [|] ^| |_[|]_| |_[|]_| |^ ___|______| | /LLLLLLLLLL|_____________________| /LLLLLLLLLLL/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL\ /LLLLLLLLLLL/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL\ ^||^^^^^^^^/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL\ || |~[|]~|^^||^^^^^^^^^^||^|~[|]~|^||^^ || | [|] | || | | || | [|] | || || |_[|]_| || | [] | || |_[|]_| || ||__________|| | o| ||_________|| .'||][][][][][|| | [] | ||[][][][][||.'. ."'||[][][][][]||_-`----'-_||][][][][]||"." .(')^(.)(').( )'^@/-- -- - --\@( )'( ).(( )^(.)^ '( )^(`)'.(').( )@/-- -- - -- -\@ (.)'(.),( ).('). ".'.'." ." '.". @/- - --- -- - -\@ '.".'.".'.".'." '' ".".".'.'@/ - -- -- -- -- -\@".'..'".'."'.'.' '."."..".."@/ -- --- --- -- - -\@.".."..".'". It is a house (Not really an emoticon but oh well, If you're feeling cosy then you use this XD) TF: B/ (Sunglasses) '''Liam: Okay the winner is Franky, But Race got 2nd with derpyness. Franky will you use the Power Of Veto?' Franky: Using the veto would make me threat, plus they were both non-active, I choose NOT to use the Power of Veto, This veto ceremony is adjourned, *Flicks his long hair to one side then leaves XD* Live Eviction 1: Liam: Time to vote, Go into the diary room. Race: (DIARY) Russel can do something...if he gets in, while Lxj disappeared, so i vote her (END DIARY) Franky: (DIARY) LxJ (END DIARY) Unknown: (DIARY) You know what I like, chipmunks, those things are so funny and my dog Deejay always runs after them if he sees one. I like the food here too, hmm delicious.(END DAIRY) wow Wait (DAIRY) And I vote off L&J sorry girl (END DAIRY) Tikki: (DIARY) LxJ :( (END DIARY) Sun: (DIARY) LxJ. (END DIARY) Twilight: (DIARY) Russel has got to go. (END DIARY) Orange: (DIARY) LxJ, sorry (END DIARY) TF: (DIARY) Sorry LxJ you haven't been around. I vote you. Sorry. (END DIARY) Liam: Sorry LxJ, You have been evicted you have to leave the Rating Game House. Well done Russel, You have survived this vote. The Bedrooms: (After Eviction Chat) Week 2: The Lounge: Shopping Task: Liam: Okay, This is something from BB UK. You have to organise what you will spend your $200 On. Usually there is a mini game, but i will cut you some slack this week :P. You have to buy Food, Supplies, Luxuries (Maybe Beer, Dishwasher ect.) And maybe some Plates, forks Ect. You have till tomorrow to decide. (BTW, You can only eat food that you get in the Shopping, Nothing else) (Also the prices for food this week is just $5 each, Luxuries are $20) Orange: I need alot of food! Sun: *buys a bowl of potato salad for $5* Race: *buys a salad, some tomato pasta, a steak, a chocolate ice-cream all for 20$* Jordan: Weekly Shopping task I love that on the show!!!! *Buys a bag of Randoms for £5* (I'm british so can I use pounds? :P) Orange: Well I don't need a bed because of my Chill-Out room, but I'll buy one for other people *buys a bed for 20$* Unknown: *buy bullion cubes, citron grass, onions, rice, chicken, chineese vermicelli, chips, 5 spoons, 5 soup bowl, a soup pan, a pole ladle, 2 bottles of aloe vera and a dish washes* that's £100,- I think Liam: You have 50$ Left. HOH Challenge: The Garden (After HOH Chat) POV Challenge: Chill Out Session: (Before Eviction Chat) Live Eviction 2: The Bedrooms: Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current